1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to vibration isolator mounts for pneumatic tools. In particular, this invention relates to a pneumatic tool vibration isolator mount adapted for mounting between the handle of a pneumatic tool and the tool housing to thereby reduce vibration.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Various problems associated with arriving at a vibratory isolator for use with a power tool include where to place the vibratory isolator in the tool and how to manufacture it so that it can withstand the intense vibrations involved with such a tool. The isolator must separate the tool into two pieces such that one can move relative to the other to therefore minimize the transfer of vibration. Difficulties arise in that the vibration isolator mount must also be strong enough to hold the two pieces together and, in the case of pneumatic tools, allow compressed air to pass therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,577 issued to Everett et al. on Sep. 26, 1995 entitled "Pneumatic Tool and Vibration Isolator Mounts Therefor" teaches vibration mounting devices between the handle of a pneumatic tool and the tool housing. In particular, the patent teaches placing a resilient vibration isolator between two support members and then passing a compressed air conduit therebetween. To achieve reduced vibration, the support members' openings remain sealed to the compressed air conduit while the vibration isolators themselves remain spaced from the conduit.
Although the aforementioned patent provides an improved system of locating vibration dampening mounts, it incorporates numerous parts. Thus, a simplified vibration isolator system for mounting between a tool handle and housing is desirable which will produce the same or better vibration dampening results. The above-mentioned relevant art is hereby incorporated by reference.